1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to cell location services, cell network trafficking and analysis of location information.
2. Background of Related Art
Location based applications obtain a geographic position of a particular wireless device and provide services accordingly. Location based services (LBS) prevail in today's market due to an incorporation of tracking technology in handheld devices.
Location based pull services allow a wireless device user to locate another wireless device. Current location services are generally focused on individual wireless device user applications.